


In this universe

by emscvba26



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emscvba26/pseuds/emscvba26
Summary: 12x23 codaDean stays with cas and Sam checks on Jack.Kind of partially based on a canon malec scene from shadowhunters





	In this universe

**Author's Note:**

> I finally had to just post a fic and I'm still grieving the finale. Hope you like it

"Cas is dead, and I couldn't stop it," is all Dean could say after his best friend had just been stabbed in front of him.  
"I'm going to check on, Jack, I guess. Take all the time you need." Sam knew how close his brother was to Castiel and couldn't see his brother hurt like this.

Dean could never bring himself to admit his giant schoolboy crush on the angel and now it was too late. "I've tried everything, except-" "Maybe, just maybe," Dean thinks to himself and brings himself to lightly kiss Cas like the "chic flick moments" in fairy tales. But this isn't a fairy tale, and true love's kiss doesn't work in this universe.

 

Sam walks in to see those footsteps leading to a grown Jack. His eyes flash a whitish yellow and then he vanishes. 

"Things have just gotten crazier and crazier," Sam, worried, thinks to himself. He rushes outside just in time to see his brother in a moment with the dead angel. "Why couldn't he admit it when Cas was alive."

*cough, cough

Dean is now just embracing the angel

"You know even as an angel, he needs a hunters fun-"  
"No, he has to come back and it wouldn't feel right if he's in a different vessel."

"I loved him. No, I love him"  
"I've always known.  
He loved you too."

"In this universe but what about another?" Dean thinks.  
"Where's Jack?"  
"Gone"  
It figures, their family really was cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
